House of Beginnings
by The Throne
Summary: This is how the character met! HOA one shot day!


__"Oh Victor, we're getting new children,, aren't you excited?" Trudy said straitening up as Victor walked through the door.

"Not particularly" he said. "Especially after the old batch. I'm just glad they graduated"

"Don't be that way, try you're hardest to be nice" Trudy said

"Hello?" a girl with long blonde hair and two pink luggage said.

"We're in here dear" Trudy said. She skipped through and looked around as she did so. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"I guess, everything is kind of old. Plus my mansion back home is much bigger. Btw my name is Amber" Amber said.

"I'm Trudy"

"Is anybody here" a short girl with light brown skin and curly hair said walking in.

"Let's meet your new housemate" Trudy said walking to the young girl.

"Hi I'm Mara" she said smiling with one book in your hand.

"You're reading voluntarily?" Amber asked

"Yes, I love reading almost as much as I love a good trig test" Mara said.

"So, you're like, really smart?" Amber asked

"Yeah I guess so" she said

"You have to room with me! As long as you do my homework" Amber said

"Oh Amber, I'm sure you can do it yourself" Trudy said

"Of course Trudy I'm just joking" Amber said as Trudy walked away. "But seriously, you can do my homework, and I'll do something for you"

"Like what?" Mara asked

"I could do something about these split ends" Amber said.

"That's ok, I will gladly help you with your homework, but I'm not doing it for you" Mara said

"Fine" Amber mumbled. The door flew open and in came a tall guy with a scarf around his neck with a slightly shorter African American boy the same age.

"Alfie Lewis in the house" the shorter boy said.

"Alfie, I told you not to say that" the taller boy said. Then he spotted the two girls. The blonde looked nice but was too... blonde. The shorter one looked innocent, that's wat he was attracted to. "Hello, I'm Jerome"

"Mara, nice to meet you" she said smiling at him. Alfie saw the blonde texting someone.

"Whoa" he said. "You're beautiful"

"I know right!" Amber said. He looked around and ran outside leaving her confused. When he came back he gave her a rose. "Aw, you're cute"

"She called me cute" Alfie said to Jerome.

"I heard her, I'm right here" Jerome said. A short blonde guy walked through the door carrying a basketball.

"Whoa" Amber and Mara said. Amber put Alfie's rose on a table, shoved him out of the way, and went straight to to the boy.

"I'm Amber" she said.

"I'm Mick" he said. Alfie grunted and walked away. The door opened and hit Mick in the head.

"Ow" he said. Amber helped him to the couch as Mara rushed to get some ice. Jerome was too busy laughing to help.

"Trudy!" Amber called

"Oh I am so sorry" a short brown haired boy said coming in.

"It's ok, hey there's twins in here" he said pointing to Fabian.

"Alfie, don't just stand there, help us help Mick!" Amber said

"I'd rather eat glass" Alfie said as Trudy rushed in.

"What happened?" she asked

"I hit Nick in the head, it was an accident" Fabian said

"My name is Mick, and it's ok, I'm feeling better. I'm not seeing double" he said

"I'm Fabian" he said.

"Why is no one here" a voice said.

"In here" Trudy called. A very short girl with short brown hair came in.

"Hi my name is Joy" she said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just got hit in the head with a door" Mick said.

"I did it, but it was an accident" Fabian said. Joy smiled at him.

"I'm sure, what's your names?" she said asking everyone but only looking at Fabian.

"I'm Fabian" he said.

"That's Mick, Alfie, Jerome, Trudy, and I'm Mara" Mara said politely. A girl walked in behind Joy with red hair and purple streaks in them.

"Well, this is a normal sight to walk into" Patricia said

It was dinner time and they were eating desert which was ice cream.

"So why don't we make an ice breaker game?" Trudy said. "Amber what's your favorite activity?"

"Spending daddy's money" She said.

"Ok, Fabian?" Trudy said

"Reading" he said.

"Oh that's mine too!" Mara said.

"Nerds" Jerome mumbled

"Well what do you like to do Jerome?" Trudy asked

"Anything that involves me getting money" Jerome said

"Oh really? I bet you twenty bucks you can't finish that whole bowl of ice cream in ten seconds with out getting a brain freeze" Patricia said before adding "I like causing people pain"

"Deal goth pixie chick" Jerome said as he began to dig in his ice cream. It flew everywhere including on Alfie.

"Dude!" he said throwing ice cream at him which made him stop.

"Time, you owe me 20 bucks" Patricia said

"Nice one" Joy said.

"Alfie, your so dead" he said dumping a bowl of ice cream on Alfie's head. Alfie throws it and it lands on Patricia, starting an ice cream war.

"What is going on here?" Victor said walking in.

"Nothing" the house said.


End file.
